Zutara Massive Week
by Italica
Summary: Todas as fanfics escritas para a 'Zutara Massive Week' no DeviantArt.
1. Denim

Denim (Alternative Universe)

Denim _(Alternative Universe)_

Os trailers já haviam começado. A sala abrigava trinta ou quarenta pessoas. Os barulhos que se ouviam eram os de pessoas mastigando suas pipocas e bebendo os copos de refrigerante. Katara estava sentada nos fundos da sala de cinema, e suas mãos suavam mais do que o normal, e seu coração batia mais rápido do que usualmente. Ele... Ele deveria estar lá. Ele _tinha_ que estar lá. Ela olhava apreensiva para os lados, procurando por uma silhueta em especial. Perguntas começavam a surgir em sua cabeça numa velocidade que não podia ser medida. O medo e a angústia tomavam conta do corpo de Katara, fazendo-a se perguntar se era ela mesma que estava sentada ali.

"Não vai adiantar nada ficar pensando nisso", ela dizia a si mesma. "Na pior das hipóteses, o filme não pode ser tão ruim assim". Isto é, ela nunca se importava com o filme que iria assistir – Justamente pelo fato que ela nunca o assistia, de um modo ou outro. Katara passava a semana inteira esperando pelas noites de sábado, implorando que as duas horas que eles passariam juntos, naquela sala de cinema, durassem para sempre.

Mas parecia que ele não viria nessa vez, nem nunca mais, e tudo por causa da briga que tiveram na quinta-feira da mesma semana. Ainda machucava pensar em como ele pôde ser tão tolo, e ainda doía se lembrar daquelas palavras.

_Flashback_

Os alunos estavam nos corredores da escola, esperando o início das aulas. Reconhecendo a silhueta da sua frente, Katara chegou, discretamente, e o cutucou.

"Hey. Zuko."

Ele virou seu rosto levemente, deixando à vista apenas o lado esquerdo do rosto, que possuía uma grande mancha de nascença.

"Sim..."

"Em qual sessão nós vamos ir, no sábado?"

"Sabe... Eu estava querendo mesmo falar sobre isso." Ele disse, virando-se para ela e encostando o lado direito do corpo na parede, e cruzando os braços.

"Ah, eu já dei uma olhada mais cedo hoje, e parece que-"

"Er... Não exatamente sobre isso."

"Como assim? Você prefere ir a outro lugar?"

"Não, Katara... O que eu quero dizer é que-" As portas das salas se abriram. "Vamos falar sobre isso no intervalo, está bem?"

"Ok..."

Dizendo isso, Zuko foi à direção da sala de aula, pensando em como dizer aquilo que tanto o atormentava. Enquanto isso, Katara pensava no que ele queria tanto dizer a ela, e, em razão disso, não conseguiu se concentrar em nenhuma das aulas – Assim como Zuko.

Ao ouvir o sinal soar, ambos se direcionaram até o refeitório, e não se satisfizeram até encontrarem o olhar alheio, do outro lado da cantina. Com um sinal rápido feito com a cabeça, Zuko pediu para que Katara fosse até a quadra da escola. Ele foi, e, logo em seguida, ela estava no local indicado. Katara sentou-se na arquibancada, e Zuko sentou um degrau acima.

"O que você estava querendo falar para mim àquela hora?" Katara perguntou, sem olhar para ele, como se estivesse prestando atenção no jogo de futebol que acontecia na quadra.

"É que eu estava pensando... Eu acho muito desgastante ter de manter tudo isso em segredo. Já fazem três meses, e eu não sei até quando vamos conseguir mentir." Zuko respondeu a pergunta apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, se aproximando de Katara para que ela o ouvisse melhor.

"Eu concordo... Já tinha um tempo que eu estava pensando nisso."

"V-Você também acha que é melhor...?"

"Sim... Eles já devem estar começando a desconfiar de nós, e vai ser muito melhor se nós assumirmos de uma vez isso."

"Katara... Não é isso que eu estou querendo dizer."

Insistivamente, Katara virou-se e começou a encarar Zuko.

"Você não pode estar querendo dizer isso. Simplesmente não pode." Katara estava respirando mais rápido que o normal. Isso significava problemas.

"Você tem que entender... Nós não pertencemos ao mesmo mundo. Eu sou filho do presidente da república, e você... Você é filha de um pescador!" Enquanto dizia isso, passava a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente.

"Então quer dizer que a sua família vale mais a pena do que _nós_?" Katara se aproximava de Zuko enquanto dizia isso.

"É claro que não! Mas imagine como meu pai reagiria se a imprensa descobrisse o que está acontecendo entre nós!"

"Tudo bem, Zuko. Eu já entendi que você não me quer mais. É só falar isso, se quiser terminar tudo."

"Não... Você não entende! Meu pai não é uma boa pessoa, e você sabe disso. Ele faz questão de destruir tudo que me faz bem. E essa coisa é você."

"Era, você quer dizer. Então quer dizer que esses três meses não valeram nada, não é?" Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Katara.

"Você tem que entender... Se não for por bem, vai ser por mal. A única coisa que eu quero é o seu bem."

"Então, porque você só tem me feito sofrer?" Uma lágrima começava a cair do olho esquerdo de Katara. "Durante esses três meses, tudo que eu tenho feito é em prol de você. TUDO." Mais uma lágrima. A voz de Katara começava a ficar mais fraca. "E é _assim_ que você retribui? Pode ser difícil para você, mas você não tem _a menor idéia_ do quanto é difícil para mim!"

Katara se preparava para sair, mas Zuko segurou seu braço e fez com que ela se sentasse novamente. Embora ela se recusasse a olhar para ele, Zuko disse:

"Eu sei... Eu sei que isso não tem sido fácil para nenhum de nós. E é por causa disso que eu acho melhor acabar com isso de uma vez por todas... Para evitar tudo isso, toda essa dor."

"Mas... Essa dor valia a pena, até algumas horas atrás." Katara disse isso encarando Zuko, e ele podia ver cada lágrima que ela lutava em conter.

"O problema é esse. Eu não sei se isso tem valido a pena pra mim, ultimamente."

E dizendo isso ele partiu, como havia acabado de fazer com o coração de Katara.

_Fim do flashback_

Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo lá, para ser sincera. Mas... Ela ainda tinha esperanças de que ele desistisse de tudo e viesse ao seu encontro. Porém, parecia que ele realmente não viria.

Katara se preparava para sair, quando sentiu algo envolvendo sua cintura. Pela luz fraca do cinema, ela só pôde constatar que o que a envolvia era uma jaqueta jeans. E ela sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.


	2. Electrifying

Zutara - Electrfying

Uma tempestade se aproximava, impedindo que a lua cheia daquela noite iluminasse o templo. A chuva caía e o barulho desta relaxava a dobradora de água, que arrumava, mesmo que em vão, o templo. Katara estava arrumava os quartos quando ouviu o primeiro trovão, e, poucos segundos depois, Aang chegou correndo até o quarto que Katara arrumava. O Avatar respirava rapidamente, e possuía um semblante feliz.

"Você ouviu?" Aang perguntou, ainda respirando muito rápido.

"Ouvi o que, Aang?"

"Esse trovão..." Ele parecia nervoso e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Falava rápido, e seus olhos olhavam para milhares de lugares ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim Aang, eu ouvi..." Katara apoiou-se em uma das paredes, e olhava para Aang. Ela também não pôde deixar de notar que ele estava ensopado, e não tinha a menor idéia de qual seria sua desculpa, depois de ter molhado todo o chão.  
"Ele... O Zuko... Venha ver!"

"O q-que aconteceu?"

"Eu acho melhor você ver isso com os seus próprios olhos! É... É fantástico!"

Aang saiu correndo de volta, e Katara o seguiu. Ela tentou perguntar o que havia acontecido durante o percurso, mas ele apenas a ignorava. Ambos chegaram até uma das estátuas do templo, e Zuko estava ao lado de uma delas, tendo, entre os dedos, uma linha prateada.

Quase automaticamente, Katara correu até o Príncipe da Nação do Fogo e aproximou-se o máximo possível da linha brilhante que ele mantinha entre os dedos.

"Isso é...?" Katara perguntou deslumbrada.

"Isso é um raio!" Aang gritou, correndo até os dois.

"Mas como você conseguiu fazer isso?" Katara estava abismada. Aquilo parecia ter vida própria, mas Zuko tinha total controle sobre seu tamanho e forma.

"Eu também não sei... Mas eu consegui!" Os olhos de Zuko brilhavam, admirados pelo raio que acabara de dar vida.

"Mas... Foi você que fez aquele trovão?"

"Eu tenho que chamar a Toph e o Sokka agora mesmo!" Interrompendo Katara, Aang correu novamente para dentro do templo, gritando os nomes dos parceiros.

"Repetindo... Foi você que fez quele trovão?"

"É claro que não. Eu apenas me aproveitei dele. Ele passou em uma distância relativamente próxima, então... Aqui está."

Zuko agora estendia e alongava os raios, mas eles diminuíam tanto em tamanho como em força quando ele fazia isso.

"Então quer dizer que não foi você que dobrou isso, certo...?"

"Detalhes. Eu continuo preservando esse raio, então eu continuo dobrando isso, tecnicamente."

Katara sentou-se no pé de uma das estátuas e começou a encarar a chuva que agora caía com mais força do que antes. Zuko, entretanto, continuava a brincar com o raio. Pouco tempo depois, o resto da Gaang se uniu a eles, e todos admiravam a nova dobra. Isto é, exceto Toph, que não via graça em tentar 'ver' uma coisa. Ela até cogitou encostar no raio, mas foi reprimida severamente por Katara. Depois de alguns minutos, quando Zuko não pôde mais preservar a criação nos dedos, o resto da Gaang se dispersou e Zuko e Katara voltaram a ficar sozinhos.

"Katara... Você é uma dobradora de água, certo?" Zuko perguntou, sentando-se na outra extremidade do pé da estátua.

"Não, imagine. Por quê?"

"Bem... Minha irmã sabe muito bem como dobrar raios."

"Sim, eu sei. Mas eu não vejo no que o fato de eu dobrar água tem algo a ver com o da sua irmã dobrar raios."

"Tudo bem, senhorita. De onde os trovões e raios vêm? Das nuvens, não é?"

Katara concordou com a cabeça. Ela já sabia o que Zuko queria.

"E as nuvens são feitas de água e ar... E os raios, de fogo... E nós podemos controlar a corrente elétrica... Não é?" Continuou a dobradora de água.

"Eu presumo que sim... Então," ele continuou, "se eu, você e o Avatar treinarmos em conjunto, nós podemos conseguir dobrar quase tão bem como a Azula consegue... E isso pode ser um grande trunfo, na batalha final."

"É verdade..."

"Ou seja, tudo que nós temos que fazer é treinar... Porque não é tão difícil quanto parece." Ele terminou, tentando sorrir (em vão).

"Eu vou chamar o Aang, para ver se ele concorda..." Dizendo isso, Katara se levantou, e chamou o Avatar para ver se ele concordaria com o mais novo plano da Gaang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Vamos lá, Katara. Você consegue!"

"Me desculpe se é difícil controlar a chuva, mas não é tão fácil assim, Aang."

"Eu sei... Mas é que nós já estamos tentando fazer isso há três dias e não..."

"EU SEI, AANG!"

Os três estavam em uma clareira próxima ao templo, e tentavam, em vão, realizar a mesma façanha de Zuko. Uma ou duas vezes eles conseguiram fazer um pequeno raio sair das nuvens, mas nada que alguém se preocupasse. O objetivo do trio era fazer com que um trovão, grande o suficiente para que Azula não conseguisse reverter, saísse das próprias nuvens. Entretanto, não estava funcionando.

"Er... Vamos começar de novo?" Zuko perguntou, sem saber se Katara descontaria a raiva nele.

"Vamos terminar isso logo." Ela respondeu ríspida, sem olhar para nenhum dos dois. Concentração. Ela só tinha que fazer com que as nuvens criassem um raio, em conjunto com mais dois elementos. _Tão_ simples. Além de tudo, a chuva começava a incomodar Katara, que se desconcentrava freqüentemente, tentando impedir as gotas da chuva de atingirem-na.

Aang dobrava o ar com concentração, assim como Zuko fazia com o fogo, mesmo que isso fosse difícil com a chuva estando presente. Até que eles conseguiram. Um raio, de tamanho digno, atingiu uma árvore próxima a Zuko. Ele tentou dobrá-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um corte no braço direito.

Aang e Katara foram à direção de Zuko, que tampava o corte com a mão esquerda.

"Deixe-me ver isso." Disse Katara, já tirando as mãos dele do machucado.

"O que você vai fazer?" Ele perguntou, olhando sem saber para ela.

"Zuko. Você _sabe_ que eu tenho poderes curativos." Eles se encararam durante alguns segundos, antes que ela continuasse.

"Então, deixe-me fazer meu trabalho antes que a coisa fique feia."

"Ele sabe...?" Aang perguntou, sem entender.

"É, eu sei..." Zuko respondeu, sem olhar para Aang ou para Katara.

O corte tinha cerca de nove centímetros de largura, e era fundo.

"Aang, acho melhor nós irmos para o templo..."

"Claro! Porque não disse antes?"

Em cerca de dois minutos, os três haviam voltado para o templo. No quarto de Zuko, Katara analisou o machucado do Príncipe da Nação do Fogo, enquanto Aang buscava água para Katara curá-lo.

"Está pior do que eu pensei," falou Katara "mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Eu sempre dou."

"Nem todas as vezes..." Zuko disse em um tom baixo, olhando para algum ponto na parede.

"Eu vou simplesmente _ignorar_ esse comentário."

E assim ela fez. Em cerca de segundos, o braço do dobrador de fogo parecia novo em folha.

"Viu? Pronto. Isso só mostra que devemos desistir desse seu plano de dobrarmos a eletricidade, ou algo do gênero."

"Mas ainda dói..."

"Não seja tão criança, Zuko. Eu aposto que você já passou por dores piores."

"Com certeza, mas... Esqueça, então."

"Levante-se. Você ainda pode mexê-lo, não pode?"

Zuko se levantou, e mexia o braço normalmente, e Katara se afastou, encostando-se no vão da porta. Aang, que havia acompanhado todo o processo de cura, saiu do cômodo, e foi praticar a dobra de terra com Toph, que estava o chamando há tempos.

"Ótimo... Agora, só é _mais uma_ cicatriz..." Ele resmungou, sentando-se na cama.  
Katara não pôde deixar de rir um pouco.

"Como se isso fosse engraçado."

"É que você fala sobre isso como se fosse tão comum, que chega a ser engraçado."

Zuko resmungou alguma coisa, e virou o rosto para outro lado. Depois de um tempo, Katara perguntou sem jeito:

"Er... Zuko, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Faça..." Ele agora voltou a encarar Katara, mas seus pensamentos pareciam distantes.

"A sua outra... A sua outra cicatriz... Ela ainda dói?"

"Não." Curto e ríspido, Zuko respondeu a pergunta de Katara.

"Nem mesmo... Nem mesmo quando alguém... Quer dizer, você, encosta nela?" Já tinha um bom tempo que Katara queria sanar essa dúvida, mas não encontrava nenhum pretexto para perguntar isso para ele.

"Depende. Ela é mais sensível do que a outra parte do meu rosto."

"Entendo. O seu braço continua doendo?"

"Um pouco. Por quê?"

"Bem, eu acho que posso existir um outro modo de fazê-la parar de doer..."

"Verdade...?"

Katara afirmou, balançando a cabeça. Ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama, e, para a surpresa de Zuko, ela _beijou_ seu braço.  
Para a surpresa de Katara e até de si próprio, Zuko continuou, apontando para a própria testa:

"Na verdade, aqui também dói..."

Katara levantou-se um pouco também beijou a testa do Príncipe.

"Aqui também está doendo um pouco."

Katara beijou o nariz dele, para o qual ele havia apontado.

"E aqui também está doendo..." Tendo dito isso, Zuko apontou para os próprios lábios. Seu olhar era embriagante, e parecia uma oferta praticamente inaceitável não 'curar' a boca do dobrador de fogo.

"Você não acha que está se aproveitando da minha boa vontade?" Katara perguntou, com as mãos na cintura, mas ainda próxima do Príncipe.

"Só um pouquinho."

Katara deu uma risada curta.

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso de uma vez por todas."

**N/A** Segunda fanfic que eu escrevi para o Zutara Massive Week :D

E sim, essa última cena foi totalmente inspirada no primeiro filme da série Indiana Jones (Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida). Eu até tentei evitar, mas eu não consegui resistir... Hehehe

**Pinky-Chan2** Muito obrigada MESMO pela review! Eu jurava que ninguém iria ler a fanfic xD Mas de qualquer jeito, muito obrigda MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESMO! É, essa é a minha primeira fanfic Zutara que eu publico :D Eu vou anotar o que você disse e vou tentat melhorar nesses pontos :) Realmente, era mais ou menos isso que eu queria passar a idéia, e que ela estava muito insegura (embora pudesse ter trabalhado mais essa parte, como você disse )... Eu queria ter trabalhado mais no primeiro capítulo, mas eu estava muito apressada, então ficou a joça que ficou XD

Novamente, MUUUUITO obrigada pla review :D


	3. Smug

**Zutara **– Smug

"Não. Nem PENSE em fazer isso."

Tarde demais. Zuko pegou Katara pelos joelhos e ombros e colocou-a por cima do próprio pescoço, e, antes que ela pudesse perceber, o dobrador de fogo já havia jogado Katara na fonte d'água próxima.

"VOCÊ QUER _MORRER_?" A cena era cômica. Katara estava sentada, com a água até os quadris, e apontava com o indicador para Zuko, que ria incessantemente. E aparentava estar furiosa... REALMENTE furiosa.

"Não tão cedo." Zuko disse, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir. Sentou-se na fonte, e começou a encará-la, segurando o riso. Isso é, até ele ser atingido por uma pequena onda.

"Isso é para você aprender a me tratar do jeito que EU mando." Disse Katara, se levantando e enxugando o cabelo, ainda dentro da fonte.

"Como se isso valesse alguma coisa..." Enquanto se levantava, foi atingido por mais uma onda, mas menor do que a primeira.

"Claro que vale. Eu posso fazer isso o dia inteiro."

Agora era ela que estava rindo, e sentada no mesmo lugar que o dobrador de fogo estivera há poucos segundos.

"Isso não tem mais graça depois da primeira vez, você sabe." Ele disse, jogando o cabelo para trás na frustrada tentativa de secá-lo.

"Claro que sei. Por isso que você não vai mais fazer isso." Ela agora secava as próprias roupas com a dobra d'água, enquanto Zuko tentava, em vão, esquentar a área em volta de si mesmo para ficar seco.

"Hm... Katara." Ela virou-se para ele. "Ajuda." A situação era desastrosa. Ele estava quase queimando o próprio cabelo tentando secar a gola da blusa, e suas calças estavam secas embaixo, mas a parte molhada de cima reduzia seu trabalho em nada.

"Ajuda? Foi você mesmo que fez tudo isso começar. E eu posso me molhar de novo tentando te ajudar. Nem pensar."

"Você é uma pessoas muito mimada e **metida**, sabia?" Ele disse, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, e sentando-se do lado dela.

"Eu sei." Ela disse, rindo.

"E agora chega aquela hora do dia em que eu me pergunto..." Antes de continuar, ele olhou para cima e levantou os braços, como se estivesse perguntando a Deus. "'Por que eu me casei com essa tirana?".

"Eu acho que isso é algo que nós temos em comum."

**N/A **Heey :D

Primeiro de tudo... Eu sei que ficou confuso, mas eu não tenho criatividade o suficiente para escrever mais do que isso. E eu já deixei de fazer três ou quatro deveres para conseguir escrever tudo a tempo.

Mas eu estou até feliz, considerando o fato de que escrevi isso em menos de meia hora.

**Lougparrou **Graças a Deus, as minhas acabaram semana passada. Claro que escrevo! Eu acho que vai ser ou a de amanhã ou a de domingo, mas eu vou fazer sim :D E MUUUUUUUUUUUUITO obrigada pela review :)


End file.
